Sometimes it Lasts in Love
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: Love it not enough to conquer all, but it's enough to make you want to.


**A/N** : Just some short fluffy story. Haven't written romance and fluff in a very long time, but I think it was much needed. Well, I needed it anyway. I sure hope I did okay with this though, needed to shake off the rustiness. Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Sometimes it Lasts in Love**

As he finally entered the bed next to her, she was already lying on her side, her back turned to him. He moved closer to her, sneaking one arm beneath her, resting the other one around her waist and pulling her to lie against his chest. Feeling the rise and fall of her breath, he kissed her neck and she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Did you really think I'm going to ask you for a divorce?" He asked, his fingers twisting the rings on her finger.

Taking his hand, she pulled it more tightly around her. Truth was, she didn't really think they were on the verge of breaking up. They were too strong for something like that to break them. She needed to undermine him just enough to make him realize he needed to talk to her. But then again, it wasn't just that. The night before, when he came back, she felt insecure, for just a split second. She thought he was going to say that he just can't be with her anymore. With that, she got back to the office, not having the time to dwell on this or give it another thought. But when she didn't hear from him at all the next day, and when they finally met at Alison's school and he had nothing but a cold shoulder to offer her, she couldn't help but let her mind drift to that place of insecurity.

"I wanted to rattle you" she finally answered.

Considering her words, her moved from under her, turning her so she lied on her back. Propping on his arm, he was able to look at her. "Okay, and I agree that it was needed, but you and I both know there were other ways to achieve that. So why did you really say that?"

"I don't know" she answered, looking at her hands, trying to avoid this talk.

"Elizabeth, you do know. And I need you to tell me, I need to know".

"Okay, look. It's not such a far fetch".

Surprised, he pulled back. "It's not?"

She sighed. "Henry, your ethics is a great deal of who you are. It's probably the most important thing to you. And I love that about you. But my job... Sometimes I have to make decisions that don't exactly fit with your ethics. And that has to affect the way you see me".

"Elizabeth, babe. It's true that my ethics is important but the very essence of ethics is that sometimes, it collides within the moving world, and sometimes following your ethics blindly, is actually an unethical decision. Besides, you are the most important thing to me, and I love you too much to let the decisions you make break us apart. You're a good person, and you have your own ethics and I respect you for that. And I also respect you for knowing when to make a decision that might be unethical because you see the bigger picture".

"Love has nothing to do with it".

"How so?"

"Oh come on Henry. I'd be stupid to think love is the thing that keeps this marriage working. This might've been the case when we were young and dating, but the more our lives change, the more I know that no matter how much we love each other, it's never a guarantee that we will stay together".

"No, but it is a guarantee we'll do whatever it takes to try and make this work". She looked at him, not saying a word. She wasn't sure if that was even true. Of course, they made a commitment, but she knew that if one day he'll think she wasn't the person he married, he'd want to end this. "Elizabeth, I wasn't joking before, you're not getting rid of me that easy. This" he said, taking her hand in his again, running his fingers on her rings, "is for life. I stand by my vows".

"So last night, when you couldn't talk to me…?" she asked, hesitant.

"I was angry, and I needed some time to understand that I'm angry at the decision because it ended up hurting someone close to me. I also needed time to understand that you being the Secretary of State is one thing and you being my wife is a completely different thing. And I can't let these two mix together. You made this decision as part of your work. I can hate it, but I don't have the right to question it. You never question the decisions I make at my work, so how is this any different?"

"Because it's like you said before you left, I was a spy, so was Conrad, and we gave Dimitri away for the sake of a cease-fire. I'd say it's pretty unethical".

He chuckled at her comment. That was probably one of the top reasons why he loved her so much. "First of all, babe, it's also pretty unethical to let Russia launch a nuclear war at Ukraine. And second of all, it's one decision, it can't take away all the other things that I love about you. And no matter how much I hate that decision, I still love everything else about you".

She smiled, leaning forward and kissing him lightly. He shifted, his lips pressing against hers, moving to lie on top of her. Her hands rested on his chest as he kissed her, her tongue slipping into his mouth, making him moan.

Breaking their kiss, he rested his hand on hers. "I love you Elizabeth Adams McCord".

"Even when I eat popcorn at really weird times?" she smirked.

He chuckled, his hands moving to her waist, tickling her, making her laugh. "Even when you wake me up in the middle of the night because you want ice cream. I love everything about you, I do".

She smiled, pecking his lips. "You're growing on me Henry McCord" she teased, making him tickle her again, punishing her for her comment. "Okay okay" she laughed. "I love you. More than popcorn, more than ice cream, more than anything".

"Now that's better" he grinned, moving to kiss her again.

Moving her hand in his hair, she pulled him closer to her, moaning into his mouth as his tongue played with hers. "Mm!" she called, pushing him slightly. Raising a brow, he broke their kiss and looked at her. "You know what would be genius?" she grinned. "Popcorn ice cream" she said.

"Or you could just settle for my kisses" he said.

"That" she said, kissing him again. "Would be genius too".


End file.
